


Rose Tyler, I Love You

by Lilac_02



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Depression, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Suicidal Thoughts, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_02/pseuds/Lilac_02
Summary: What if the last words the tenth doctor said to Rose wasn't "Rose Tyler"? A look at an alternate version of "Doomsday", and how Rose would have felt afterward. AU. Mention of suicidal thoughts.





	Rose Tyler, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched past "Doomsday" so I don't know if there's any conclusion to what happened to Rose or not, this is just my take on what could have happened. Hope you enjoy, and don't take this too seriously!

Emotions rushed through her as he spoke. It seemed just moments ago that she had been forced to enter the other dimension, but now here she was, speaking to him. A projection of him, yes, but still.  
“Am I ever gonna see you again?” she asked, tears filling her eyes. She covered her mouth, a sob escaping.  
The doctor looked as if he was going to cry as well. “You can’t.”  
“What are you gonna do?”  
“Ah, I’ve got the tardis,” the doctor said, shaking his head and attempting a small smile. “Same old life, last of the time lords.”  
Rose shook her head. “On your own.”  
The doctor nodded, the smile wiped off his face.  
Rose took a breath, and began to say something, but only choked out a sob. She took a few more shaky breaths, trying to regain herself, then sobbed, “I love you.”  
An emotion crossed the doctor’s face that Rose wasn’t sure that she’d seen before. He gave her a sad smile, and said, “That’s quite all right, too.”  
She nodded, still crying.  
The doctor raised his eyebrows, deep in thought. “And I suppose,” he said, “It’s my last chance to say it…”  
She took a breath. Was he…  
“Rose Tyler-” he began, then stopped. His image flickered.  
Rose’s mind flashed back to when he’d said they had about two minutes. Had it been that long already? She willed him to stay.  
“I love you too.”  
Rose began crying again. Her face crumpled, and she knew that she looked a mess. But he loved her, he really did, and he’d finally said it, and-  
She automatically reached out to him, but as it had before, her hand passed through the image. It flickered again, and then disappeared.  
It was then that she broke down completely. She began sobbing, and her knees couldn’t hold her anymore. She sank down onto the ground, her face buried in her hands. How could this happen? He loved her, and she hadn’t even had the chance to kiss him. Or even touch him.  
“Rose?”  
It was her mother. She turned, and all three of them were crying as well. She ran to them, and embraced them all, still sobbing.  
“He loved me,” she choked out, “He really did, and…”  
She couldn’t finish her sentence before she broke down once more. 

Six months later, Rose was sitting on her couch, absentmindedly flipping through a book. She couldn’t focus. This was the six-month anniversary of when the doctor had visited her in Norway.  
She wondered what he was up to. Probably saving the world again, as usual. Alone? She didn’t know. She didn’t want to think about it. The love of her life, with someone else? She couldn’t bear it.  
Setting the book down, Rose made a decision. It was a decision that she’d been considering ever since he had left her.  
She headed for the bathroom, and opened up the medicine cabinet. She scanned the bottles, looking for something strong enough. Any one of her mother’s pills should work. Being pregnant, Jackie had acquired a lot of medicines for the pain.  
Rose selected the strongest one she could find, and emptied the entire bottle into her palm. She stared at the tiny pink pills, thinking hard. The love of her life was gone forever. She had been so in love with him, and she was sure that she could never fall in love again. There really wasn’t any point in staying alive. So really, this was the only option.  
As she grabbed her water bottle off the sink, and raised her palm to her mouth, she felt her phone ring in her pocket. She hesitated a moment before answering it. It was her father.  
“Rose, your mother’s going into labor! Meet us at the hospital as soon as you can!”  
“Dad-” she began, but he had hung up.  
Tears filled Rose’s eyes. The doctor wouldn’t want this for her. He wanted her to have the adventure of living a long, happy life. She replaced the pills in the bottle and left the house, headed for the hospital. She’d found a reason to stay alive.


End file.
